Weiss Schnee/Quotes
Character Introduction *''We should always be working toward the best versions of ourselves. There is no time to stand idly by. The honor of the Schnee family rests on my shoulders. I'll be sure not to tarnish it. If we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together.'' Battle Quotes * "My turn." (Duo Change) * "Back off!" (Reject Guard) * "I can do this on my own." (remaining player) * 'You. Will .Pay !" (remaining player) * "I will not give up!" (Resonance Blaze) Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Hakumen :Hakumen: Do not doubt yourself, nor your resolve. :Weiss: I know. I just need to overcome my old self. Nu-13 : Weiss: We'll do this properly, fair and square. : Nu: Illogical. Eliminate all who get in the way. Makoto Nanaya : Weiss: Are you ready? Be sure to follow the plan. : Makoto: Roger that! ...Crap. What was the plan again? Platinum the Trinity : Weiss: Please, try to stick with the plan. : Luna: Shut up! I don’t take orders from flat-chested sidekicks! Nine the Phantom :Nine: I'll show you the meaning of "scorched earth." :Weiss: Or would you prefer to learn "whiteout?" Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Weiss: It is an honor to fight with the leader of the Investigation Team. : Yu: Guess I better not embarrass myself. Yukiko Amagi : Yukiko: I shall show you my greatest fire dance! : Weiss: How lovely! I'm a confident dancer myself. Allow me to join you.﻿ Teddie : Weiss: Do exactly as I say, and we'll be fine. Okay? : Teddie: I'll go where you lead, Ice Queen! Naoto Shirogane :Naoto: So... you're the famed Ice Queen. :Weiss: Why does EVERYBODY call me that?! Mitsuru Kirijo :Weiss: The strong can go into battle with the sense of ease. :Mitsuru: That's true, but don't let your guard down. Elizabeth : Weiss: I fight for the honor of the Schnee family name! : Elizabeth: Betting has closed. Time for the showdown. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae : Orie: Weiss, it seems we are wanted. : Weiss: Oh, I'm '''honored'. Let's treat them with the respect they deserve.'' Vatista : Weiss: No need to wake up for this. : Vatista: *Yaawwnnn* ...Executing reserve task. RWBY Ruby Rose : Weiss: It seems it's our turn, Ruby! : Ruby: Yeah! Let's do this! Blake Belladonna : Weiss: Float like a butterfly... : Blake: ...And string like a bee, right? Yang Xiao Long : Weiss: Yang, calmly let's accomplish this...'calmly.'' : Yang: Calmly is so boring. Check this out! '''Team RWBY (if Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang are involved in the match) :Ruby: Hello~!! ♪ How's everyone doing? :Blake: Team RWBY is back. :Yang: All right, let's make this a good one! :Weiss: Then I'll count us down. Three... two... one... :All: FIGHT! ''Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: ''Our icy performance is about to begin. : Weiss: No one will be excused until it's complete. Generic * My name is Weiss Schnee. You would do well to remember it. * There's no time to waste. * Let us have a fair duel. * As long as I bear the honor of the Schnee name, I shall be sure not to tarnish it. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Hakumen :Hakumen: That was purely a matter of power. :Weiss: And the resolve we hold in our hearts. Nu-13 : Nu: Confirming damage report. Damage: negligible. : Weiss: Under my command, what else do you expect? Makoto Nanaya : Makoto: Ehehe. Well we got through that somehow, right? : Weiss: I think we need to have a little talk after this. : Makoto: O-okay. Platinum the Trinity : Luna: Well, I guess you did okay, in spite of your cup size. : Weiss: Excuse me?! Nine the Phantom :Nine: Whew, you look cold. Should I warm you up? :Weiss: No, you should let them cool their heads. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Weiss: That was so easy, it's almost sad. : Yu: Sad? I was having fun! : Weiss: You have an interesting definition of fun. Yukiko Amagi : Yukiko: Oh, done already? : Weiss: I feel so let down. Teddie : Weiss: Hm. I love it when a plan comes together. : Teddie: You're a true leader, Weiss-chan. Naoto Shirogane :Weiss: Weiss Schnee. That's the name of the Huntress who beat you. Don't forget it. :Naoto: Huh, she's actually pretty sensitive. Mitsuru Kirijo : Mitsuru: Execution complete. : Weiss: Execution? That's disturbing. Elizabeth : Elizabeth: It seems you've busted out. : Weiss: Let this be as lesson to you. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae : Weiss: The secret to victory... : Orie: ...is justice. : Weiss: And nobility. : Orie: And... er... teamwork, maybe. Vatista : Vatista: Your capabilities have surpassed those of humans. : Weiss: Oh have you noticed? I tend to agree. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Don't mess with Team RWBY! : Weiss: Or at least Team R-W. Blake Belladonna : Weiss: An elegant and graceful victory. : Blake: You act like it was easy. Yang Xiao Long :Yang: See, that worked out. :Weiss: Well!...I guess it did! ''Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: ''Our audience is as silent as a winter's night. : Weiss: They could have at least applauded us. Generic * We must strive for the best versions of ourselves. There's no time to stand idly by. * ...it appears you are slacking. * Shall I teach you how to fight? * Heh, you'll catch a cold if you sleep there... Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Hakumen :Hakumen: Well handled. Never forget the pride that lives within your blade. :Weiss: Right. I cannot disgrace the Schnee family name. Nu-13 : Weiss: Do you mind!? It's fine to improvise, but would you at least mind listening to your leader's instructions a LITTLE? : Nu: Who is this... "leader"? Makoto Nanaya : Weiss: Why didn't you fight according to the plan!? We spent so much time devising and going over it! : Makoto: Sorry... I promise I'll do better next time, really! ...But, uh, what was the plan again? Platinum the Trinity : Weiss: I can’t believe this! Nothing went the way it was supposed to, thanks to you! : Luna: Who cares? A win’s a win. Nine the Phantom :Nine: I see... You're pretty good, but be careful not to burn yourself, princess. :Weiss: Likewise. And it's heiress, actually. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: Your dynamic movement and carefully chosen techniques really saved me. The Schnee family must be something special. :Weiss: It's certainly something... We'll meet again, but until then, farewell. Yukiko Amagi : Weiss: How did you like our dance? Did you enjoy the storm of fire and ice? : Yukiko: If the dance was to your liking, come to the Amagi Inn's hot springs to refresh your body and soul. We eagerly await your visit. Teddie : Teddie: That was so cold it was scary! No wonder they call you the Ice Queen! : Weiss: You know, you can just call me Weiss. Ugh, whatever. Let's just move on to the next fight! Naoto Shirogane :Weiss: So, Detective, what sort of strategy should we employ next? I think I can put you in charge of the team's strategy. :Naoto: Hehe, I'm flattered. I'll make sure to stay sharp so I don't let you down. Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: Calm analysis and precision strikes... Just what you'd expect from the Ice Queen. :Weiss: You're not bad yourself, Imperious Queen of Executions... I pity the opponent in the face of your mercilessness. Elizabeth : Elizabeth: Your pride gives you strength, and your community provides you a foundation. These are the connections stringing the past to the present, to the future. So this is the shape your bonds take. : Weiss: That's right. And they push me ever-forward. My pride is inherited, and I'm going to make sure it has reason to grow. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae : Weiss: One should always strive to be the best version of herself. I want to be the best partner you could have. : Orie: Hehe, what a wonderful thought. Then I too promise to be your best possible partner, as long as time permits. Vatista : Vatista: Such immense power, despite not possessing the Vessel… Is this what these humans, God’s children, are capable of? : Weiss: I’m not entirely sure what you’re saying, but we are full of possibilities. Hehe, you’ve got a good eye. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Heh! Nobody can stand against us! C'mon, Weiss! Let's go find our next match! : Weiss: I swear, that girl... She's always getting carried away. Sometimes I feel like she'd drive me crazy if I were anyone else. Blake Belladonna : Blake: That went pretty well. But I guess it always does for the Ice Queen. : Weiss: Hey! Stop calling me that! ...And, as I've told you many times, things all work out when you leave them to me. Yang Xiao Long :Weiss: Yang, you can't push yourself so hard. We managed to scrape out of victory this time, but remember: a defeat for us is a defeat for our team. :Yang: I know, I know. But, hey! Another day, another victory for Team RWBY! ''Senran Kagura Yumi : Weiss: ''Your soft, weightless steps, and those crisp, clean movements... Remarkable. While I'm unfamiliar with your culture, I do admire the grace of your dance. : Yumi: I was impressed with you as well. I've never seen a dance like that before, but I could feel the pride in every step. Generic * I am creme de la creme of Team RWBY. I don't have time to lose here. * All the rage in the world cannot save you. If you insist on continuing, then perhaps I shall cool you off with my ice. * I face my opponents with all that I have. Isn't that the proper etiquette? * You are quite strong, but lack the proper experience. I will neither run nor hide. Should you wish to take your training seriously, I await your rematch. * Do you finally understand? You're no match for us. Category:Quotes